1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a friction material and, more particularly, to a low-wear microporous friction material with a high stability coefficient and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since their advent, microporous materials have been effective to some extent in lowering the friction temperature of friction pairs. In actual use, however, microporous materials have certain drawbacks such as uneven pore sizes, inconsistent wear resistance between batches, and an instable friction coefficient under wet conditions. The present invention not only can lower the brake temperature to protect the mating materials from thermal damage attributable to an excessively high brake temperature, but also can control the pore size of the material disclosed herein, reduce the wear rate of the material, and thereby extend the material's service life. The present invention also ensures that the friction coefficient of the material is not reduced under wet conditions. Thus, the present invention provides an effective way to deal with high-speed, heavy-load, and frequent braking.